Catherine Reece
Catherine Reece was a character who appeared in From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter. She was a rookie outlaw and tried to become Johnny Madrid's apprentice. History Reece was wanted for murder in two states. She killed her whole family in Oklahoma, then went on to kill her aunt, uncle, and six cousins in Texas. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn She is seen spinning Ambrose's gun and when he notices, she tells him he has a nice gun and he hits her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. She gets her gun ready, but Ambrose aims his gun at her. She tells him she wasn't going to see it, but just wanted to see it up close. He asks if it's close enough and she answers yes, he gives her the go along and he proceeds to kick her in the behind as she leaves. The bartender tells Ambrose she has been hanging around not drinking a thing for a couple of days. She then saves Johnny when he was about to be executed by shooting the rope. She then rides towards Johnny's hideout with his gang and his thrown to the ground. She tells him she wants to be his apprentice and that Ambrose Bierce might have gold in his suitcase. They then ride off to loot the stagecoach Bierce is in and it's revealed that what was in the suitcase was a manuscript for a new book, The Monk and the Hangman's Daughter. She is then hung in a cemetery and is insulted by the outlaws. She is thought to be dead when she is found by The Hangman and his men, but Lazaro cuts the rope and she drops to the ground. She mutters that she's going to kill him and the men take her with them. They walk in the bar and a it's shown that the establishment is run by vampires. After a gunfight ends between the Hangman and Johnny, the vampires go into a frenzy and she manages to burn the rope off hands, freeing her in the process. She is joined up by the remaining humans and is one of the many that has a score to settle. After fighting off some of the vampires in the tunnels, she is put in a group with Ambrose and the Hangman. She reveals that she killed her parents, aunt, uncle and cousins and after joining back up, they go back to the bar and try to make an escape, but it's blocked by vampires. She is then hung upside down with the Hangman, Ambrose and Johnny. After being freed, she is then bitten by some of the vampires and it is assumed after this she becomes one. Physical Appearance With her hat on, she resembles a male. After her hat is taken off, it's shown that she has long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She wore a brown coat with a white shirt on. She wore boots and brown pants. She is also described as being "ugly" by Johnny and his gang, and is made fun of for it. Personality She is somewhat naive, but is intelligent to the point where she knows how to use guns. She will retaliate if she feels that she has been wronged, but has shown an ounce of compassion when she killed her parents when they were starving. But, this does not extend to her aunt, uncle and cousins, killing them because she never liked them. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Vampires do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease/sickness. *'Superhuman Strength'- Catherine has strength superior to humans. *'Shapeshifting'- Catherine can change from a normal human appearance to a more feral and vampiric appearance. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Catherine is vulnerable to stakes to the heart, which will kill her. *'Extraction'- Catherine is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- While some vampires are vulnerable to decapitation, some such as Nano and Sex Machine, have shown to regrow a snake or a more monstrous appearance after said head is taken off. Appearances Name *'Catherine' is a Greek feminine name and means "pure".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Catherine *'Reece' is Welsh and means "ardent; fiery".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reece Gallery CatherineReece.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Criminals Category:Undead